


Fluffy Crow

by Roosterteethlover



Series: Fluffy moments [19]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bird Qrow, Clover loves his bird boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Tickling, Very brief mention of Qrows horrible childhood, it's adorable, it's all very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Qrow wants attention. Hows he gonna get that from Clover? Find out this time on Fluffy Moments!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fluffy moments [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564159
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94





	Fluffy Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work was inspired by the bird Qrow art made by mr-blind on Tumblr! Go check out his art because it's amazing!

Sometimes, when things got to be too much. Qrow would take what Ozpin used to call, a bird day. 

It was a day where he would just turn into his bird form and have some fun, or just relax, whatever he wished to do. He wanted to go for a fly? Done. He wanted to take a shit on some assholes car? Happened more than once. He wanted to bug his boyfriend? That was a work currently in progress. 

“Qrow please. I’m trying to fill out this report.” Clover wearily stated, though a small laugh did make its way through. 

Qrow simply cawed back at him and flopped onto his back, kicking his little bird feet in the air.

“Oh my Gods, fine!” the brunette finally conceded, throwing his hands up in surrender, “You win! I’ll give you attention!”

Qrow let out a happy chirp and wiggled a bit on his back, Clover knew what he wanted. This was how it always went when Qrow had a bird day and wanted Clovers attention. Step one was to bother him. Step two was to force him to stop everything (within reason, he knew when work was too important or timesensative to delay) and make him pay attention. Step three was to flop on his back and receive belly scritches. 

Now in his human form, Qrow was way too ticklish to receive belly scritches without laughing or punching someone. But in bird form...well let’s just say that Qrow understood dogs a lot better once he received them for the first time.

It had actually been Ozpin who had first introduced him to the amazing world of bird belly scritches. Qrow had been having a bird day and was playing with Ozpin's cufflinks to gain his attention. Ozpin was really really good at ignoring him though, so Qrow had flopped down in front of him and played dead. Tongue sticking out, leg twitch, the whole nine yards. Ozpin had laughed and gently scratched a single finger onto Qrows fluffy little bird belly. 

Qrow was pretty sure he had reached a level of sheer relaxation that day that he didn’t even know existed. It just felt so nice, he finally truly understood Zwei. He’s only a little ashamed to admit that his leg did kick when Oz was scratching his belly. And Ozpin didn't let him live it down for years, the fact that Qrow kept asking for them in bird form probably didn’t help, but details aren’t important.

The only other person who knew how much he liked birdy belly scritches was Tai, that guy kept surprisingly good care of his nails and they were always at the perfect length for tummy scritches. So Qrow had started getting them from him and Ozpin, it was pretty great. 

But then the fall happened. No more Ozpin, and following the kids meant no more Tai for the foreseeable future. It wasn’t so bad though, he usually went for weeks or even months on end without a bird day. Though he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss it. He couldn’t exactly go to one of the kids for something like that though. His pride wouldn’t let him. 

A lot of things happened after that, Leo, the Relic, Jinn, Ozpin, Cordoval, it had been a long journey. Seeing Jimmy again was surprisingly really nice, seriously there was only so long he could deal with being surrounded by teenagers before he needed an adult. And Maria did not count as an adult. Atlas also brought some unexpected developments with it. Developments like Clover Ebi.

The muscle bound Ace Op quickly wiggled his way into Qrows heart and settled there. He was sweet and patient and understanding and Qrow loved everything about him. It only stood to reason that he would tell Clover about his bird form. That had led to telling him about bird days, and soon enough Qrow was getting his coveted belly scritches from his new partner. 

When Clover had first scratched Qrows bird belly it had been nirvana. Qrow hadn’t realized how much he missed this until that moment. It had only progressed from there, now that Qrow felt he could actually relax a bit, bird days became much more frequent. Clover liked to joke that he felt like he had a pet rather than a boyfriend. Qrow still had yet to pay him back for that little comment.

But moments like now where to be cherished, Clover got to take a break from work and Qrow was getting his belly scritches. All was good in the world, or at least Qrow’s world, right now. He was content, comfortable, relaxed, and most of all happy. He was happy here, with Clover in Atlas. Though he’d probably be happy anywhere that the teal eyed man was. 

When Clover's hand finally reached Qrow’s belly he let out a happy chirp and wrapped a clawed foot around one of his fingers. Clover laughed and ran his fingers through the soft fluffy feathers of his boyfriend's corvid form. Qrow let his wings open and fall to the table in his relaxation, maybe Clover would play with them. That was always nice, like a mini massage on his shoulders. 

“You are such a ham.” Clover teased, resting his chin on the hand not currently petting his Qrows belly. Qrow chirped and pulled affectionately at Clover’s pinkie with his foot, nuzzling and lightly nipping at his fingers when they came close enough to his beak. He meant no harm when he nipped at him, he was simply playing. Though he still laughs sometimes when he remembers Clovers face the first time Qrow nipped at him. He looked so distraught and betrayed, Qrow had actually turned back to his human form; he had been laughing so hard. Now though, Clover was used to it so all was good.

Clover giggled at the playful nipping and used his free hand to wiggle Qrows foot, “What a pretty bird you are! Yes you are! Yes you are!” 

Qrow cawed and wiggled in indignation at the baby talk, pecking at Clovers hand. How dare he call him pretty! Qrow wasn’t pretty! He was hot! Or sexy! But not pretty! Well….ok maybe he was a little pretty. But It was still heckin rude!

“What, I can’t tell my oh so pretty boyfriend that he’s so unbelievably pretty, no matter what form he takes?” Clover grinned, moving so both his hands were scratching and ruffling Qrows feathered tummy.

Qrow squawked and wriggled around on his back, his wings flapping and little legs kicking in the air. He was smiling on the inside, and he felt Clover knew that. But if asked about it later he would deny it vehemently. There was no way he would ever let Clover know how much his compliments affected Qrow. The avian man was such a sucker for positive reinforcement, a lifetime of negativity and self hatred will do that to a guy. 

“You love it.” Clover teased, moving to rub at Qrows wings, playing with his legs, back to his belly and repeating. 

Qrow cooed happily and let his head loll back, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his beak. The sight made Clover giggle, but Qrow was too lost in his relaxation to worry about it. Yeah, this was the life. What could possibly be better than this? Tummy scritches, wing massages, AND playing with his legs? This was the best thing since anything ever, so says the bird brain of Qrow Branwen. 

“Man did I ever luck out with you.” Clover chuckled, lightly kissing the tip of Qrows beak. Qrow would have blushed if he was in his human form, instead his feathers fluffed up before settling again. Qrow was almost tempted to turn back into his human form and kiss Clover senseless. Instead Qrow chirped and affectionately nipped at Clovers fingers. 

Well, that was probably enough for today. He wiggled and turned himself over, having had his fill of scritches. Clover ran his fingers down Qrows back and scratched under his chin, drawing cooes and chirps from his little bird. Qrow was so damn happy to have such an affectionate boyfriend. Brothers know he needed more affection in his life. Sure hugs from Ruby or Yang were great, but not near frequent enough for Qrow’s touch starved self. Clover on the other hand, oh boy, that guy gave enough hugs and kisses to fill Qrows needs and then some.

“Aww. Cutie.” Clover cooed, gently lifting Qrow and repeatedly kissing the top of his head. Qrow let out a little trill and wriggled in Clovers hands. How dare he! Qrow was not cute! He was death! He was the night! He was…. really enjoying these kisses. Curse his affection starved brain. And curse his very very affectionate, wonderful, adorable, sweet, lovely, handsome…. his boyfriend. Curse his boyfriend. That freakin himbo. He was damn lucky he was so cute.

“You wanna get some food love?” Clover asked, gently nuzzling his nose against the top of Qrows head. Qrow chirped and happily nodded, he could go for some food. Receiving tummy scritches and head kisses really worked up and appetite after all.

“Alright love bug, lets go.” Clover grinned, placing Qrow on his shoulder. Yes! Shoulder rides! Qrow loved these! Not that he would ever admit it. But there was something about riding on someone's shoulder that was just fun. Qrow couldn’t put his finger on why he liked them so much, maybe it was the same reason dogs enjoyed car rides. Oh Brothers, he was just a tiny feathered dog wasn’t he. Oh well, hopefully Clover liked dogs with wings. 

He was happily hopping up and down on Clovers shoulder and serenaded him with the sweetest love songs. Though he was pretty sure Clover only heard a lot of rattles, pops, chirps, and caws. But he had every reason to believe sure Clover knew what he meant and was rather pleased. His boyfriend was speaking bird! Ya know, probably. 

Soon they were in the Ace Ops kitchen and Clover put a bowl of fruit on the table for Qrow while grabbing some leftovers for himself. Qrow happily dug into the sweet fruit, it beat bird seed and worms that was for sure! The two sat contently munching on their impromptu lunches, Clover filling the silence with idle chatter, most of it being random things that just popped into his head. Qrow finished his meal first and decided to cuddle up on his lovers lap, totally full and content. Once Clover finished his own meal he again lifted Qrow onto his shoulder, eliciting a surprised chirp from Qrow.

As they walked to places unknown Qrow began falling asleep, the gentle sway of Clover's body and his full belly gently lulling him to a comfortable slumber. He cuddled closer to Clovers neck, ruffling his feathers as he did. 

“Hey, cut it out that tickles!” Clover giggled, scrunching his neck a bit. Qrow snapped awake at the sound and looked at him, head cocked to the side and his eyes flashing in clear amusement. He repeated the action, drawing further giggles from his lover. 

“Qrow! Stahahp it!” Clover giggled, cringing away from the tickly feathers on his neck. Oh Qrow was gonna have fun with this. Sure he already knew Clover was ticklish, many tickle fights and impromptu tickle attacks had proven that. But it never failed to amuse Qrow just how ticklish his boyfriend was. Plus hearing his adorable laugh was always a highlight of his day. 

Qrow chirped out what could have been considered a laugh of his own and did not, in fact, stop. Clover was giggling up a storm before he seemed to realize he could just pick Qrow up and move him. But Qrow quickly took notice of his approaching hand and quickly began nuzzling and nibbling behind Clover's ear. An odd tickle spot, but a perfect one for Qrow to exploit when he wanted Clover to squeak and giggle in that adorable way he did.

“AH! Cheheater! Noho! Hahaha!” Clover laughed, trying to move his head around and escape his overly playful avian boyfriend. His previous plan to move Qrow from his shoulder was forgotten. It brought a sense of warmth to Qrows heart to hear Clover laughing so heartily. See Clover's laugh when he was being tickled was different than his usual laugh. His usual laugh, while lovely, was often a tad forced. An unfortunate side effect of being in such a high place of authority and public opinion, you had to seem constantly in control and likable. Thus forced laughter at really horrible jokes or those comments that you weren’t sure were serious or not so you laughed and hoped you guessed right. When he was being tickled though? Whole different ball game there, when he was being tickled it was bright and open. It was real and if it got bad enough he would snort and it was literally the cutest thing Qrow had ever heard. 

Qrow did, eventually, stop his tickly attack, opting instead to flutter up to the top of Clover's head. Ruffling and nuzzling at the brunette hair before settling down in his new nest with a happy caw. Clover hair was Qrows favorite nesting spot in Atlas. It used to be James’s head, mostly because it really bothered the General and it was hilarious. But now it was Clover. Clover's hair was so dang soft, it was like if a cloud, a sheep, and a giant marshmallow all had a happy fulfilling supportive relationship; then had a child that was somehow all of theirs and they raised it with all the love and warmth Qrow never got in his own childhood. Clover's hair was that child all grown up and in a happy relationship with a feather bed, and Qrow was more than happy to indulge in it’s soft happy warm fuzziness forever. 

“You’re a menace.” Clover laughed, scratching under Qrows chin. Gaining chirps and playful nips from Qrow who nuzzled Clovers odd front tuft thing affectionately. Once he was settled in his lovely nest Clover began walking again. Like before, the sway of Clover's body, a full belly, and an unbelievably comfortable nesting spot, all made Qrow slip into a content slumber. What a great bird day. He’d have to do it again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests or prompts for something you would like to see me write, then just comment below or send me and ask @collectingsoarechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW and I promise I'll get to it as soon as I can. have a lovely day you guys!


End file.
